The Democratic Order
58 |totalstrength = 2,797,093 |avgstrength = 49,072 |totalnukes = 545 |rank = |score = 11.25 }} The Democratic Order (TDO) is a neutral alliance located in the Aqua sphere. It was once one of the twelve sanctioned alliances. Founding In early January 2007, some veteran members of the Coalition of Dark States (CDS) were growing tired of the way things were progressing within their alliance. Leadership was ineffective and irresponsible, and the alliance as a whole was unorganized. The final straw was the outbreak of GWII. The future founders of TDO saw CDS pulled into a meaningless conflict due to a complicated series of s which saw them allied to both major power blocks. They resolved to found their own alliance, a neutral alliance dedicated to creating a cohesive community where nations could grow in peace, without fear of becoming part of a conflict in which they had no desire to partake. To achieve their goal, they founded the Democratic Order. History Mission The main philosophy of the Democratic Order is based on peace, prosperity and a fun community. TDO is a peace-oriented neutral alliance and fully opposes all forms of aggressive action. The nations of the Democratic Order do not, under any circumstances, initiate aggressive wars. TDO will, however, use all necessary means to protect its member nations when attacked or threatened. The peaceful and neutral nature of the Democratic Order allows it to stay out of any inter-alliance conflicts and concentrate on its main mission: the growth and prosperity of its member nations. To help itself achieve this, the Democratic Order uses a variety of tools ranging from one on one mentoring to a comprehensive stage-based aid system to help its members maintain a constant level of growth. However, the Democratic Order is about the growth and prosperity of not only its nations but also its community. TDO's interactions go well beyond the game and create a strong sense of community and close friendships. Ideology The Democratic Order has ideologies of peace and prosperity, and to have many nations working together to render prosperity for every nation of TDO. Neutrality First and foremost, the Democratic Order is a neutral alliance. It was founded after the (semi) conclusion of GWII, a pointless war fought almost entirely due to massive MDP webs. Seeing the CDS pulled into a struggle it had no real desire to participate in, the founders of TDO decided that it was best for their new alliance to remain neutral. By refusing to sign MDPs, TDO is ensuring that the only large-scale military conflict that arises is a defensive fight against unjustified attackers. To facilitate peace and friendly relations, TDO actively pursues Trade Agreements and other formal economic inter-alliance documents to foster brotherhood and friendship between itself and other alliances of the Cyberverse. If any alliance would like to enter into any sort of formal agreement with the Democratic Order, it is advised to stop by TDO's forums. On May 25, 2007, the Democratic Order, through dedication to its ideology of peaceful neutrality, decided to introduce to the world The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality. This declaration, and subsequent pact, immediately won praise from much of the Cyberverse, as well as the signatures of several fellow neutral alliances. Members The Democratic Order take pride in its close-knit, friendly membership. We believe that the quality of members is far more important than the quantity of members. To further this end, TDO encourages all of its members to become as involved as possible in alliance management and forum activity. TDO also provides aid to new nations in an effort to boost their interest in the game and keep them involved. Charter * Article 1 - Senate Structure and Membership ** Section 1: High Senate ** Section 2: Low Senate ** Section 3: Senate Membership ** Section 4: Chancellor ** Section 5: Expulsion from Senate * Article 2 - Voting, Bills, and Veto Power ** Section 1: Presenting a Bill or Motion ** Section 2: Voting ** Section 3: Veto ** Section 4: Absent Vote ** Section 5: Abstaining * Article 3 - Minister Election, Positions, and Ministries ** Section 1: Elections and Terms ** Section 2: Positions ** Section 3: Ministries ** Section 4: Senate Oversight * Article 4 - Membership ** Section 1: Joining ** Section 2: Secession ** Section 3: Expulsion ** Section 4: Expedited Expulsion * Article 5 - Charter Amendment ** Section 1: Proposal and Requirements ** Section 2: Voting * Article 6 - War stance and declaration ** Section 1: Alliance Stance ** Section 2: Declaration of War Declaration of Global Neutrality :Full offsite document The Democratic Order, by principles originating from the birth of the alliance, declares itself to be universally neutral and peaceful. TDO will never launch an aggressive war without proper cause. As such, TDO is committed to pursuing non-aggressive relationships towards all nations and alliances throughout CyberNations. TDO values diplomacy above all and will always attempt diplomatic resolution to incidents involving other nations, allied or not. TDO reserves the right to decide when such diplomatic avenues have failed. This public declaration binds TDO to its neutral stance and serves as notice to all its member nations that they must avoid any and all deeds that might contravene this agreement and thereby violate TDO's neutrality. To this end, TDO commits that any member nation that engages in the initiation of a hostile act against any other nation will be liable to immediate punishment by TDO. This Declaration places no upper limit on the nature or extent of such punishment, nor shall it in any way limit other formal proceedings being taken against the offending member. By making public this Declaration and annexed Pact, TDO seeks to gain global support for its neutrality to prevent aggression being brought upon, or by, TDO members and TDO as a whole. TDO invites other alliances to Assent to this Declaration and Pact. Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team alliances Category:The Democratic Order Category:Neutral Alliances Category:Democratic alliances